I. Field of the Invention
This apparatus relates generally to apparatus for sweeping and collecting material, such as grass, gravel, leaves and other waste material from the ground, sidewalks, or large flat indoor areas and more specifically to a device which will sweep waste material from the ground, collect the material in a hopper, and dumping the hopper with an automatic dumping mechanism.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There is disclosed in the prior art a wide variety of devices for sweeping and collecting waste material from the ground. For example, reference is made to Boozer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,226, an apparatus for vacuuming particulate material has opposed inlet and exhaust openings and a fan connected to the exhaust opening to provide a partial vacuum in a chamber where the material is collected. A hydraulic piston lifts one end of the chamber to dump the material through a hinged door. In Norden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,777, a lawn sweeper supported by separate wheels with a rotatable brush adapted for power and propulsion by a garden tractor has a blower driven by the tractor which creates a partial vacuum in a duct immediately adjacent the sweeper for conveyance to and collection of the mowed grass in a wagon pulled by the tractor. In Ashley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,893 a vacuum sweeper device for use with a tractor-type rotary mower has a vacuum blower which is mounted on a frame and which is driven by a drive shaft connected to the power-take-off of the tractor. The frame is attached to the rear of the main frame of the tractor and includes provision for removably mounting a cylindrical container which collects material picked up by the vacuum blower. In Jensen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,653, a mobile lift dump vacuum apparatus which includes a vacuum system on a wheeled frame to pick up debris. A hopper on the frame is movable from a load position in which it receives debris from a discharge conduit of the vacuum system, to a dump position in which the debris is dumped. Articulated arms and linkages support the hopper for movement upwardly and rearwardly of the frame rear wheels for dumping the debris into elevated trash bins and the like. In Tierney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,479 a turf vacuuming apparatus including a frame supported by a set of wheels. An intake scoop and debris bag are supported on the frame and the scoop is connected with the debris bag by ducting. A blower assembly creates a partial vacuum in the ducting for pulling air in through the scoop and exhausting it into the debris bag. The blower assembly is driven by an engine which engine also drives a hydraulic pump. A hydraulic motor is drivingly coupled with a pair of the wheels and is connected with the pump by conduit means which includes a flow control valve.
In general, the devices described in the prior art have a blower to provide a vacuuming function which is separate from any sweeping action. In a number of these devices a separate power source is required. While Boozen and Jensen teach tilting the receptacle to provide a dumping action the mechanisms employed have a number of parts and provide no chute to conduct the waste material to ground.
The instant invention provides a combined sweeping blowing function using only one mechanism. A tilting container provides a dumping function for waste material while a mechanism operated by the tilting action opens the container and provides a path to ground for the waste material. The power for the unit is obtained from a utility vehicle.